Lets Party
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jackson and Ramons along with their frinds throw a party while the adults are out. Will this party get out of hand and if so will they get busted? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Fuller House anyway. This story was a request by** fuller house fan 22**

* * *

Max, Rose and Taylor was up in the shared bedroom of Max and Jackson playing a card game. Jackson and Ramona was "baby sitting" Max but Max felt he was more responsible then the two of them but together. While playing a game downstairs the teens where setting up for a small party. After all why not. They are the oldest ones in the house and Max is easy to take care of. As for Tommy he was with uncle Joey while the Wolf Pack was out of town.

The party did start out small with the guests bring Popko, Popko's girlfriend Sienna, who has yet to show up. Jackson's girlfriend Rocki, and Ramona's boyfriend Nicklas. The four of them chatted away eating chips and listing to some music which was just loud enough that it wont bother anyone else. Popko and Sienna showed up with a few others popping up with beer and cups.

"Hey Jackson hope its alright I invited a few others to this party."

Jackson and Ramona wanting to be the cool teens agreed. There small grope of six turned into sixteen. However that did not last long as some of the ten new guests invited their friends who also came with beer and other kinds of alcoholic drinks. Jackson and Ramona did not sighn up for this. The party was making its presents known upstairs. Max and his two friends looked at each other. They stopped playing and went into the hall where they see a huge party taking place. The three young ones just watched on. They never seen such a thing besides in movies. This was better then some game.

Max, Rose, and Taylor took out their phones and hit record. They saw all kinds of things. Teens playing beer pong, doing shots, beer bong, chugging beer and teens making out with one another. One girl was on her knees sucking some guy off in a corner. How the six young pairs of eyes only saw this is a mystery to them. Unless the teens did and just did not care. They soon saw one teen removing his shirt and spinning it above his head before making his way to Jackson.

"So when dose this orgy start? My dick wants to be free."

"Wait what?"

"When dose the orgy start I want my dick to be wet and I don't care who sucks it at this rate as I'm so drunk right now."

"This is not a orgy party."

"What do you mean I passed a girl sucking a guy off."

"That's on them but this is no orgy party. Who said it was?"

"The guy in the hat."

Jackson turned to see the only one in a hat is Popko. Jackson sighed. Of cores it would be Popko always trying to get some even when he's making out with his girlfriend Sienna. While Jackson was making his way to turn off the music Ramona and Nicklas. Where picking up empty cups, beer cans/bottles and empty alcohol bottles such as vacka and fireball.

"Man can you believe this?" Nicklas asked

"Since Popko and his girl started it yeah I can." Ramona said.

"Yeah that's true. How did we get stuck clean up duty?"

"Better do it now then later when the party is over."

"Good point."

It took awhile for Jackson to turn off the music as the party felt like it was getting bigger. The unvited party guests complained and Jackson stood on the table.

"Party is over and this is not a orgy party so get out."

Ramona and Nicklas just looked at each other and wondered where did orgy come from. Then both realized it was most likely Popko and his girlfriend. The uninvited guests started to leave with Popko and Sienna trying to blend in with the crowd. Jackson noticed and grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him out of the crowd.

"Not you. Your staying to help clean up."

Once it was back to the original six what the party was meant to be started to clean up the mess. Max, Rose and Tayler thought since there was no party to watch there was no point in watching them clean up and went to their game.

"Popko what's wrong with you? My mom could of killed us if she walled in on that. Jackson said. "Not to mention saying it was an Orgy party."

"Hey not my fault the people that got invited their friends. Also I said Oh G party. They must of misunderstood my text. See" Popko said and took out his phone that clearly read Orgy Party.

"That says orgy Popko." Ramona said.

"Wait what?" Popko looked at his phone and saw the text and just smiled "But an orgy don't sound too bad. We be so popular."

The teens kept cleaning the house until there was no trace of a party being at the house, unless you count three pre teens having video of it.

"Sorry bud here Sienna and I hid some drinks so others wont take it."

"Dude we don't drink." Ramona said.

"Yeah I learned my lesion." Jackson said

"Yeah I heard about that. Its why yours is a virgin and its the green one and ours are blue." Popko said. "Besides its only one drink and there is not a drop of alcohol in the house. Even the wine is gone."

"Oh great those bottles cost so much money." Ramona said.

"Relax I know a guy." Popko said.

The other teens looked at the drink and sighed before drinking. As the three young teens was now watching a movie they heard moaning and thought it was from the movie but then the part they where watching would not have moaning in it. They looked at each other and made their way back to the spot they where at when they saw the party. The three just where shocked on what they where seeing.

Six naked teens where the ones that where making the sounds as the boys sitting down where being sucked off by their girl friends. Sienna was just sucking away at Popko's five inch dick while rubbing the balls of Nicklas. Ramona just jacked off her boyfriend for a short while before she slid her mouth over his seven inch dick. Now for Jackson his balls where being sucked away just before Rocki started to suck away on his nine inch dick.

Tayler and Rose's eyes went even bigger when they noticed Jackson's dick. Max smiled knowing what dick they where looking at. Taylor never thought of himself of being gay but after seeing Jackson's dick he was not too sure anymore.

"Rose to let you know I be that big when I'm Jackson's age. If you want you can see a sneak peak of what my dick looks like now."

Rose just noodled in response and Max just smiled. He soon undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers just enough that his hard dick came out. Rose licked her lips seeing Max's five and a half inch dick. Taylor was jealous as he was only at four inches.

"Big dicks run in the Fuller Family and Jackson and I still have time to grow out our dicks. So Taylor why don't you take your dick out. I'm sure Rose would like to see it."

"Ummmm." Tyler said. "Only if she sucks me first."

"Ok but Max will be the first to fuck me." Rose said and dropped to her knees.

While Rose was sucking away on Taylor the girls where now riding their boyfriends as their breasts bounced in their faces. Popko sucked away on Sienna's thirty two double d breasts. In fact Ramona and Rocki also had the same size breasts. The boys sucked on their girlfriend's breasts while squeezing their asses as they fucked away. The living room and the upstairs was filling with moans. After Taylor had his dry cum it was Max's turn to get sucked.

The young boy just moaned as he watched the action downstairs. There he saw the girls swapped boys and Jackson was no longer fucking Rocki's pussy but Sienna's ass. As for Nicklas he was also fucking an ass which belonged to Rocki. Popko stuck with fucking a pussy who belonged to Ramona. The older teens just kept moaning away as they fucked away on the couch. The boys soon shot their loads into the girls.

Another boy was shooting his load into a young girl's mouth. Sure Max's cum was a few drops but it was more then what Taylor was able to shoot. Speaking of Taylor he made his way downstairs with his dick still out and was sucking away on Jackson's dick. Max and Rose Just watched on as Jackson let the younger boy suck away. They for one did not see this coming. The older teens did not care that one of Max's friends joined in.

This time around Nicklas was titty fucking Sienna as she sucked away on his dick. Jackson was back with his girlfriend eating out her pussy. He grabbed hold of Rocki's ass and pushed her so Rocki's pussy was more in his face. Rocki moaned like crazy as Jackson eat her out. Ramona was also moaning like crazy as her pussy was been eaten out by Popko.

Rose was now on her back nude showing her pre teen breasts which where just nubs and legs spread apart. She was moaning pushing Max's head as he kept eating her out. She for one can't wait to have Max's dick in her pussy and even Jackson's. Back downstairs Taylor was still sucking dick but now was sucking Popko's five inch dick while being fucked by Jackson's nine inch dick making him no longer a virgin. The older boys did this while they kept eating out the girl's pussies.

Nicklas and Sienna was now on the floor in a sixty nine. He was eating her out while she was sucking him. As for Ramona and Rocky being eaten out they smiled at each other and soon was making out with one another. Upstairs Max was sliding his dick into Rose's pussy making them no longer virgins as well. The whole house contused to fill up with moans and the smells of sex.

Once all three older girls squirted they got off the couch and floor to walk into the kitchen to get a drink of water. While the girls left Jackson and Popko started to make out as Taylor made his way sucking on Nicklas's dick. Once the boys broke their kiss they went in a sixty nine and started sucking each other. Nicklas did not see that one coming. He was all fine of a boy sucking him off but is not sure if he would suck a dick.

He looked up and saw two young kids having sex. This was one day that he will never forget. He watched on as Max and Rose having sex. This time they are in doggie style. As Max and Rose having sex up stairs and the boys in the living room, the girls are in a tringle eating watch other out. Ramona was eating out Rocki, as Rocki was eating out Sienna, and Sienna eating out Ramona.

After hours of having sex the older teens and Tyler was passed out in the living room while Rose and Max was passed out up stairs. The front door soon opened up and six pairs eyes widen on what they saw in front of them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know.


End file.
